<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The omega king by l_casarotto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864025">The omega king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto'>l_casarotto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, I translated by the translator why I was too lazy lol, M/M, Mpreg, Period-Typical Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>friedrich is the heir to the prussian throne, however he was born with a small problem ... being born omega</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friedrich II von Preußen | Frederick the Great/Hans Hermann von Katte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The omega king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 16, the life of the Crown Prince of Prussia Frederick II would change forever.</p><p>From his childhood Frederico heard from his mother that he was special, not that it was a lie, the poor prince was still born Ω</p><p>the only male heir to dispute the Prussian throne was a ante dominant, fragile, gentle and with tastes drawn to the artistic branch instead of warlike</p><p>The Young Prince's life was summed up in pretending to be a minor version of his powerful father for 3 seasons a year, except for the fall where he stood over his mother's powerful</p><p>And it was in the spring of 1728 that the young prince at the age of 16 met the 24-year-old α soldier Hans Katte</p><p>he was a thick-eyed and unattractive man at least a foot taller than the poor prince</p><p>The friendship of both was strong and beautiful, they were always together with exceptions of When "the young prince's pheromones get out of control" (heat)</p><p>in those times it was possible to hear the poor crying out for help and pain along with strong curses from the king and sounds of the royal cane crashing into something or someone</p><p>These things happened monthly and the same events were repeated for 2 years</p><p>Fights and debates between father and son, which always ended with a young boy injured both psychologically and physically</p><p>And that was perpetual until December 1729, where little 17-year-old Frederick was in yet another uncontrolled heat.</p><p>but this time with the help of his mother and the company of his newest tutor Katte, the smell of roses is in the air, it was the smell of Frederico</p><p>It was so sweet, so manipulative that it almost took away Katte's reasoning</p><p>he knew it was wrong to take advantage of the Ω that was in the next room, but all of that changed when the room doors opened, releasing the smell and the voice of Frederico's sister, Guilhermina</p><p>Guilhermina- He is delighting for you Hans</p><p>Hans enters the room and feels coerced by the strong smell of roses flying inside with a poor naked boy writhing in bed and soaked in natural lubricant all over his body and bed</p><p>It was hard to contain himself at the sight, until a push from Guilhermina "knocked over" Katte and left him inconsistent</p><p>Hans goes back to thinking and notices that he is now in the same way as Frederico, Nú and soaked with fertile waste now of both genders, α Ε Ω, it was difficult to remember what happened during his blackout</p><p>When trying to move next to Frederico he feels strong scratches on the coast and sees hundreds of bites and hickeys on Frederico's body, one in Special, he was on the trap trapeze with fang marks around him in a blood red tone</p><p>It was common in royal families to prevent women from cheating, it was the "mark of eternal love" as it was called</p><p>Soon after that Hans got up and left the room, finally smelling a gun without pheromones</p><p>However it seemed that the days were not beating, the autumn day that he remembered the leaves were starting to turn brown, and on the day in question they were already falling</p><p>But that doesn't shake Hans who continues to wander around the palace until Guilhermina frightens him</p><p>Guilhermina- the week seems to have been a good one, it was possible to hear your screams and moans all over the castle ... no time to pause just "love"</p><p>Katte blushes at the simplicity of Guilhermina's words, it was hard to believe that he spent a whole week alleviating the prince's needs ...</p><p>A few weeks passed and both returned to the royal palace in prussia, it had been three months since the prince's last heat, and since that day, he was getting fatter and getting closer to Katte</p><p>It was obvious to everyone in the castle what had happened to them, except for Frederico Guilherme, the current king</p><p>For him, his 18-year-old son was creating physical mass to be a good warrior and was not posting the son of one of his soldiers</p><p>Until arriving in early November, Frederico was huge and his wanted to be free, but for that they needed to escape from Prussia</p><p>And they did, but one of the β who accompanied Frederico betrayed him by telling his father everything that imprisoned both he and Hans in cells in a jail</p><p>Frederico was thrown like garbage and just tried to protect his belly, but without success since with a quick blow Frederico Guilherme punches his son in the belly making him spit blood and get out of his genitalia Ω</p><p>The pain that little Ω felt with each blow to his belly was inexplicable, but knowing that it was a father hurting his own son and a grandfather killing his own grandson was more painful</p><p>Soon after much suffering, to end with his actions Frederico Guilherme puts his firm hand inside the hole of his son causing him a lot of pain for being penetrated with so much indecency and brutality</p><p>And when he finds the child inside Frederico Guilherme pulls him out revealing another boy Ω the size of a baby α, but his penis without testicles is clear and transcribes it as Ω</p><p>Frederico takes a deadly look from his father when discovering with him the gender of his son</p><p>Frederico II- I'm sorry dad… I didn't want to-</p><p>He feels the air pressure rise, he smells pheromones with a gunpowder odor, a smell so artificial and unique that it could only be his father's.</p><p>A silence remains in the room until Frederico Guilherme breaks it</p><p>Frederico Guilherme- be on the balcony tomorrow November 6th at noon I will show you what happened when they try to trick me</p><p>Frederick just shivered and can't deny</p><p>When Frederico Guilherme left he threw the remains of his grandson on the wall as if it were the body of an enemy, and the young prince of only 18 years old went to see his prolific</p><p>The next morning the poor king did what his father ordered, it was impossible not to do it, he was on the porch talking to him using the voice α</p><p>As he approaches the screened porch Frederico cannot believe</p><p>Hans, his Hans was kneeling with his head down while his was holding a sword with extremely sharp blades</p><p>Frederico could not contain himself in the scene and burst into tears, he knew exactly what was going to happen to Hans, so he went to great lengths to ask forgiveness from his beloved and only α</p><p>Frederico- "Please, my dear Katte, forgive me for what I do to you."</p><p>Katte smiled through tears and replied:</p><p> </p><p>Katte- "My prince, I would do this for you a thousand times"</p><p>After this last conversation with his beloved, Hans Katte was killed at the age of 26, by the executioner. And his last words were: "Lord Jesus Christ ..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fanfic is originally an extra chapter of a hamilton fanfic for wattpad lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>